<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn for You by SecretWeaponSeven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362524">Burn for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretWeaponSeven/pseuds/SecretWeaponSeven'>SecretWeaponSeven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, Fishnets, Halloween, I mean it's Frieza and Yamcha in the bedroom that's either what you're into or you aren't, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yamza - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretWeaponSeven/pseuds/SecretWeaponSeven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While he suspects he'll look silly, Frieza agrees to wear a sexy Halloween costume- but only in the bedroom, and only with his favorite human, Yamcha.</p>
<p>Of course, it turns out looking incredible, and Yamcha is completely and totally into it... and his enthusiasm is contagious. </p>
<p>A late Halloween one shot of the naughty variety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burn for You by SecretWeaponSeven</p>
<p>	Frieza couldn’t believe he’d just volunteered to do this. </p>
<p>	Standing alone in the bedroom he’d been sharing with Yamcha the past few months he stared down at the plastic packaging in his hands. </p>
<p>	So part of celebrating this ‘Halloween’ holiday was wearing ridiculous things like this? ‘Homerun hottie,’ it was labeled, printed with a photo of a human female in the costume grinning flirtatiously at the camera. He ripped it open and dumped it out on the bed. </p>
<p>	It had three components, and they all seemed… cheap. First he picked up a pair of fishnet stockings. These were the only part of this he really wanted to wear. Frieza had always felt his legs, while frustratingly short, were one of his better features. Surely these flimsy stockings would nicely highlight his thick, muscular thighs and calves. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled them on. It took some work- they were designed of course for human feet, so he had to stretch them around his own, and they were the sort that came all the way up to his waist meaning there was no space for his tail, so he simply ripped a hole in the back. </p>
<p>	He leaned back and lifted his leg to get a look at the results. As predicted, he looked amazing. </p>
<p>	For a moment he wondered if he should bother with the rest of the outfit, but he was morbidly curious… He examined the dress. It looked like it would fit poorly, possibly not even at all. He smirked. If that was the case it would just give him an excuse to not go through with the full costume. While it didn’t look much like the baseball uniforms he’d seen Yamcha in in the past, there were some stylistic similarities to justify the costume’s themeing... but otherwise it was just a very short dress with a plunging neckline. </p>
<p>	Might as well at least give it a try… He was disappointed to see the fabric was quite stretchy, so he was able to get it over his shoulders and tail, but it clung to his frame and really seemed to be a few sizes too small. The skirt was so short it was practically useless at providing any sort of cover. For a culture as obsessed with modesty as this one seemed to be it was surprising that such a ‘daring’ outfit was permitted in public. </p>
<p>	The last part of it was a cap, which he put on, then looked in the mirror. He looked… silly, in his opinion. He didn’t want Yamcha to see this and decide he wasn’t in the mood for sex after all, so after a moment more of deliberation he decided he’d just be as seductive as possible to overcome the outfit’s limitations. </p>
<p>	At that moment, he heard the door begin to open, and quickly put himself into a pose that would best highlight a few parts of him he knew the human could never resist… </p>
<p>- - - </p>
<p>	Five minutes… that’s how long Frieza said to wait before entering the bedroom. Outside, Yamcha stared at the clock, which seemed to be moving slower than usual. The anticipation of what he was about to see put a huge grin on his face. </p>
<p>	While he wouldn’t go so far as to say it was a specific fetish or anything, he did always appreciate seeing former partners take the time to dress up sexy for him. Bulma for example had a massive collection of lingerie, and on their date nights wondering which set was hiding under her dress would have him distracted all the way until the answer was revealed. </p>
<p>	Once he started sleeping with Frieza, his interest took a slightly different turn- the former emperor was naked by default, and never really seemed to consider that maybe even if clothing wasn’t his thing Yamcha would like seeing it on him. The image of selfish nudist Frieza taking the time to put on something that would enhance the best aspects of his already incredible body purely for the human’s viewing pleasure was an exciting one… </p>
<p>	After exactly four minutes and fifty nine seconds, he whispered “Happy Halloween” to himself and flung open the bedroom door- </p>
<p>	Frieza was inside, dressed in the sexy little outfit Yamcha had picked up for him that day. Any sort of speech got caught in the human’s throat as he stared at the mouthwatering view- the alien was facing away and bent over, the back hem of the short dress riding up to show off his fishnet clad thighs and just a peek at his ass. </p>
<p>	Standing up slowly, running his hands up his legs as he did so, the shorter man finally turned around. “Well?” He asked his speechless audience. Despite his casual and almost annoyed tone of voice there was a faint blush on his cheeks, which he pulled down the rim of the baseball cap to try and hide with a shadow. When the human didn’t answer he approached, hands on his hips, until they were just a few feet apart. “Is this what you’d been hoping to see?” The tip of his tail ran slowly up Yamcha’s leg and rubbed his crotch. “Your body at least seems… interested.” </p>
<p>	“Fuck…” Yamcha finally whispered. “You look incredible.” </p>
<p>	Still worried the silliness of the costume was a mood kill, Frieza continued to push his own sex appeal, leaning forward to allow the briefest of glimpses down the low cut v neck of the dress as he brought his face to the same level as the human’s crotch. “Of course I do,” he replied. “I’d look good in anything… including this. But I prefer how you look wearing nothing at all. Will you oblige me?” </p>
<p>	Yamcha nodded, still barely able to speak, and pulled off his shirt, tossed it somewhere, and stepped out of his pants and underwear. He pulled Frieza against him, running his hands down the cheap, flimsy fabric of ‘homerun hottie’ as he felt the alien’s muscular back, slender waist, and of course, his tail and ass. There was something about having those features he was so obsessed with just barely covered but the tiniest bit of fabric that made them even more alluring. </p>
<p>	Tail slowly encircling them both, Frieza’s arms wrapped around his human’s shoulders and he jumped up, his legs now around the taller man’s waist. Sure, he could support himself by flying, but he got off on feeling the way Yamcha’s muscles moved against him to balance his weight. He liked that Yamcha was strong enough to support positions like this, and liked even more the way their most sensitive of areas were now pressed together…</p>
<p>	Yamcha was hard before he even entered the bedroom from the very knowledge of what he was about to see- and what would inevitably follow. He shifted Frieza in his arms slightly, his hands now under the alien’s ass to better control how they’d move together. The skirt was so short that half his fingers were touching fishnet and bare skin, and he felt the sting of the smaller man’s fingernails on his back as he rubbed his erection against the skin between the former emperor’s thighs. To his surprise, that was all it took for the skin to part and reveal Frieza’s strange, sexy (and completely inhuman) genitals. “Whoa, is that the fastest you’ve opened up for me? I guess I’m not the only one getting fired up by this outfit, huh?” </p>
<p>	“Oh, whatever,” Frieza muttered, embarrassed. He let go, gracefully falling backwards, catching himself with his tail, and standing back up in one fluid motion. If Yamcha was going to tease him for being excited, then he’d make his human embarrass himself worse. He once again leaned forward, so his mouth was mere inches from Yamcha’s dick, and slowly, teasingly, extended his tongue and ran the tip of it from his balls up his shaft. </p>
<p>	“Fuuuuuuck…” Yamcha moaned. It wasn’t even the light stimulation that was doing it for him- in their months as sexual partners, Frieza almost never used his mouth despite being gifted with the sort of lips, tongue, and gag reflex that had made for a mind-blowing experience the two times he’d been talked into it. With the brim of the costume’s cap hiding the alien’s motions, the use and timing thereof of his tongue caught him off guard. As such, even the most simple of teases from that particular area of his anatomy were nearly enough to make Yamcha blow his load-</p>
<p>	-but Frieza had further plans. “Oho ho, you’re so easy to excite, my dear Yamcha…” Straightening back up, he smirked at the human. “You’re too predictable on certain things… now, how would you like me?” </p>
<p>	The fact that Frieza would so often allow Yamcha control during sex worked well for them both. For the alien, all he had to do was show up and he was guaranteed an enjoyable experience as the other man worshipped his body. For the human, he felt he was in a position of privilege, being able to get physical with someone as incredible as Frieza, and was more than happy to put in the extra work to make sure this privilege was kept. Beyond that, he came from a far less reserved society than his sexual partner, and that meant he had a lot of ideas for ways to keep their time in bed as fresh and exciting as it was the first time, every time. </p>
<p>	“May I?” Yamcha asked, and guided Frieza so that he was still on his feet but bent over, holding onto the edge of the bed frame. The view of the sexualized baseball uniform riding up over his fishnet-clad ass, his tail raised up and slowly waving back and forth in invitation… the human wished he could take a photo. Instead, he did the only thing more appealing than that thought. Pausing only to grab a condom, he then ripped the net fabric away from the alien’s crotch, slid his fingers up under the hem of the dress to grab Frieza’s hips, and entered him from behind. </p>
<p>	Frieza arched his back, angling himself to allow the most pleasurable stimulation as he felt Yamcha begin to move behind him. Their sex was always overwhelmingly intense thanks to the difference in size between the two of them, as well as Frieza’s immense strength and resilience allowing his human to go all out without any chance of injuring him. The metal bed frame dented under his fingers as he felt his whole body beginning to tense. At some point the baseball cap seemed to have fallen off but he was beyond the point of caring about anything other than the two of them.</p>
<p>	Sliding his left hand from the alien’s hip to the base of his tail and his right down Frieza’s thigh, Yamcha continued his thrusting. He felt that long, thick tail slowly curl around him, and for a moment Frieza glanced over his shoulder and they locked eyes. </p>
<p>	It was just the quickest glance but it communicated so much of their shared desires… Yamcha fell in love with Frieza for what felt like the hundredth time in that instant. </p>
<p>	An emotion he kept secret, even from the man he felt it for. An emotion so powerful that he couldn’t help but put everything he had into continuing their shared pleasure. </p>
<p>	While he’d been attempting to act casual, at this point Frieza was too lost in the moment to care about looking reserved and let his entire body shudder and tremble, his toes curling so hard against the carpeted floor that the cheap fishnet that covered them ripped further. As was always the case when he was with Yamcha the orgasm was blindingly strong. </p>
<p>	Despite having always prided himself in his stamina Yamcha could never last long once Frieza hit his climax- every one of the alien’s muscles were powerful, and this included his internal ones. Feeling the alien’s body move around his was too much, and he clenched his teeth to bite back a moan, shutting his eyes as he finished. Legs weak, both men toppled forward and landed in a pile on the side of the bed. </p>
<p>	“That was amazing,” Yamcha whispered, running his hand over the thin fabric that was all that separated him from the firm muscles of Frieza’s flawless body. </p>
<p>	“It seems you were right, there was some merit in wearing this silly costume,” Frieza replied, stroking his human’s hair. “But if you expect this to happen again you’ll need to buy me another set of stockings. These ones are ruined.” </p>
<p>	“If that’s all it takes to get you to agree to another round like this then I’ll buy you ten of them!” Looking down at the shreds still clinging to the alien’s legs, he laughed and added, “definitely a higher quality set next time, maybe thigh highs so they aren’t in the way of your tail and crotch? …ooo, you know what? You’d look amazing in a garter belt…” </p>
<p>	“I’d look amazing in anything. The fact that I was so attractive in this cheap outfit just further proves that.” </p>
<p>	“You’re just irresistible… I still have those other Halloween costumes I bought you, if you wanted to maybe go another round in a different look?” </p>
<p>	“You’re just insatiable… But I suppose I’d be willing.” </p>
<p>	They spent the rest fo the day in the bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>End Burn for You by SecretWeaponSeven</p>
<p> A thousand thanks to the incredible talent <a href="https://twitter.com/spacecreamer">Spacecreamer</a> for the GORGEOUS and sexy as heck Homerun Hottie Frieza illustration! I LOVE IT. </p>
<p>Author’s Note: I’d like to apologize to my boss for the literal hours of productivity I lost at work because I couldn’t stop obsessing over the idea of Frieza in fishnet. Happy late Halloween. Continuing my multi chapter naughty fic now that this is done. Sorry for any editing issues, this was already late so I rushed proofreading. I tried to make this work as a free standing one shot but if you absolutely require context for this smut then read it here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307315</p>
<p>Comments make my day, just saiyan!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>